Number of the Beast
by Scyllia
Summary: The Vatican orders a mass genocide of all half-demons, including the son of Satan. But is that all there is to it? Beneath the order, a network of lies and unspeakable cruelty awaits. M for gore and abuse. Under renovation. . .
1. Patience

_**Number of the Beast**  
><em>

_****_by _Scyllia_

* * *

><p><em>How long have I been here? It's seems like years, but I know I'm just going crazy. Heh...But that's what they want right? To drive me insane, make me see things that aren't there. "Divine Judgement",that's what they call it, they say it's their duty, they say it to justify the horrible things they're doing to us.<em>

_To me..._

* * *

><p>It's been four weeks since Rin was taken away.<p>

Five since the ruling that changed our lives. I remember everything in perfect, stunning, horrible detail. The golden, ornate walls of the courthouse, the hidden faces of the Grigori, the sneer on the judge's face as he sentenced my baby to death. . .

I want revenge, oh God I want it so _bad._

To rip him from the chair throw him on the ground rip out his throat stomp on his chest slowly rip away what makes him a man crack his skull open so his brain spills like wet oats still pulsing with life till I decide to snuff it out.

_How delightful._

Yukio is the only thing holding me back.  
>Keeping me oh so barely sane.<p>

He says to wait, to plan.  
>He's smarter than all of them, that's why this is gonna work. We'll save him.<p>

I can taste it.

**A/N~ Sorry it's so short, next chap should certainly be longer. The one speaking in italics at the beginning is Rin and the normal text is an OC. But don't let that stop you from reading, I'm doing my darndest to make sure she isn't a Sue.**


	2. Wish for Death

**A/N: Ah, second chapter finally. Sorry it took so long, didn't have a lot of free time these past couple days. Warnings for this chapter~ M for blood, and abuse. I'm so mean to Rin .**

* * *

><p><em>I want to die.<em>

_I can't keep living, not like this._

_Constant, burning pain in my body, biting and tearing, so sharp it drives the breath out of me.  
>I feel sick all the time, so many different drugs making their way through my veins.<br>My mind is surrounded in thick fog, but it does nothing to stop the pain, nothing for the paralyzing fear deep in my stomach._

_They could come back any time._

_Put me on that cold steel table, puncture me with needles and serums, take my blood, pour hot, scalding liquids down my throat, break my bones and laugh as they heal mangled and twisted.  
><em>  
><em>I can't take this any more.<em>

Please.

_Just let me die. . ._

* * *

><p>"Subject number 666, Rin Okumura. The son of Satan."<p>

"Ha! Isn't that rich?"

The boy winced at their barking laughter. It hurt his sensitive ears and sent tremors cascading down his flesh.

One approached him, leering, inches away from the young demon's face. His breath smelled heavily of meat and garlic.  
>Rin whimpered pitifully at the man's close proximity. Tied down and heavily sedated, his flames made useless by complex seals.<p>

He was completely, utterly helpless.

"Filthy demon." There was something familiar, frighteningly so, about the man. The boy had seen him before...  
>Nea... Hoi...<p>

Oh no. . .

A smirk as recognition came over Rin's face.

"Remember me?"

"Noihas," came the broken reply.

The smile widened, his one, visible eye gleaming with cruelty. A desire to inflict pain on the helpless boy.  
>A rough, hairy hand found his tail. The dark fur was now dirty and matted with dust. The ragged cuts caked in dried blood, unable to form scars through constant reopening.<br>Not unlike the rest of his body.

Noihas gently turned the apendage between his fingers, examining it. Rin couldn't stop the relaxing sensation that crawled up his hunger-thin frame.

A pang of loneliness hit him. He remembered how Hikari used to lightly stroke his tail, especially after a long day. She always knew what to do when he was down, or what to say. He missed her terribly. . .

The hand tightned.  
>Rin whined softly, he knew what was coming. "Please. . .don't. . ."<br>The grin became wider still and Noihas gave a sharp pull, eliciting a terrible scream. Pain electrified the nerves along his spine, it felt like his tail was about to be torn off. He could just feel the skin at the base being stretched and ripped.

At the last moment, the appendage was dropped carelessly onto the table.  
>The young demon curled up as best he could, whimpering.<p>

"Ha! Look at him! Pathetic!"  
>The other man stood by Noihas's side. He sneered down at Rin, clearly disgusted by the demon.<br>There was a wild look in his eye, something not right or entirely there.  
>Something <em>off.<em>

The man grabbed a fistful of the navy hair and yanked his head up, forcing Rin to look at him. "Your father murdered my wife and child." It was an accusation; an act his "father" had committed that he was forced to take the brunt of.  
>How many times must this be the case?<br>The boy hacked, speaking in a weak, raspy voice. "I'm sorry, but that. . . Has nothing to do with . . . Me."

The man's eyes faltered for a moment.  
>Then exploded with rage. A whirlwind of punches followed suit, bruising his arms, legs, and chest. Profanity and saliva were equally hurled in his face; the man was hysterical.<br>But he lay there and took it. Resistance only meant more pain. The four weeks here, he had learned that.

Just play their game.

He caught a glimpse of his attacker's face.

How does a person become so angry?

An image of Yukio broke through the wall of pain and into his mind. His brother's quiet and gentle composure, the way he calmy dealt with Rin.

_I miss you. . ._


	3. Infiltration

**A/N~ whoosh! third chapter! I'm sorry it took so long! I'm such a lazy person. **  
><strong>The one speaking in first person is the OC, Hikari. And I wonder who can spot the Fujimoto reference? <strong>  
><strong>Warnings for this chapter: Rape, bit of blood and violence. The usual, ha ha!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I'm ready as I'll ever be, I'm done with patience.<em>

_I want to save Rin. _Now_.  
>The plan's in full gear and not one detail's been overlooked.<br>Because that's how Yukio is. Calm, calculating, scary even. He wants to rescue his brother as badly as I do and screw up the Vatican just as well. We're going to expose them, show the world what a twisted, hellish place it really is._

_They're going down, hard._

* * *

><p>The key clicked inside the lock and the door swung open on less-than-oiled hinges. The shrill squeak was deafening inside the quiet halls of the Basilica, seeming to bounce off the high ceilings.<br>There was water on either side of the long stone path, stagnant yet clear. Everything was yellowed by the lamps lining the hall. It was so quiet and peaceful, luxurious in the golden light. Could a place like this really be the one?

We couldn't be absolutely sure the half-demons would even _be_ here.

Mephisto had told us everything. The lies, the deceit, the cover-ups, all of it. He was angry with the Vatican's decision and wanted to screw them over, just as much as we did. But I could never fully trust that demon. . .

Footsteps broke our advance and forced us to hide amongst the supporting columns. Whoever it was, they were humming.

_"Stupid b*****d."  
><em>  
>Yukio lifted a pistol from it's holster, it's silencer gleaming lightly. He was a better shot than me, so I left my gun alone and watched him burn lead through our friend's chest.<p>

He never had a chance.

* * *

><p>"Say something you little w***e"<p>

_"Like what?"_ Rin thought bitterly.  
>Lying prostrate on the ground, face buried in the muck and feces of the cell, arms and legs bound tightly with exhaustion. He couldn't move, much less speak.<p>

The man on his back gripped his bloody tail once again, yanking and squeezing like a dog playing tug-of-war. Rin cried out and tried to throw him off, only causing Noihas to press his weight down further on the young demon, crushing his body against the concrete. Suffocating coughs rattled in his chest like sharp stones, cutting at his insides.

Noihas laughed like a wicked, little b***h.

Suddenly, the weight lifted, and stale, musty oxygen found it's way into Rin's lungs. He gasped and panted, sucking in as much air as he could manage. The coughing eased, as did the crippling pain in his tail.

But the man wasn't finished yet, not even close.

The demon's arms were tied behind his back, the leather straps already beginning to cut at his wrists. Rough fingers grabbed the waistline of his threadbare pants, tearing them from his body.  
>Rin shivered at the cold muck sliding under his bare thighs. "Wh-what are you doing?" he managed.<br>Should he even ask? He knew full well what new horrors he was about to experience, at the hands of the man who'd once been his teacher.

Noihas leaned down and whispered close to his ear, " Divine Judgement, it's what you deserve. You disgusting, b*****d spawn!"

Rin whimpered softly, voice rising to a screech as something was roughly shoved into him from behind. Pain exploded inside his body, liquid fire burning through his veins. The agony was unbearable, burning, tearing, bleeding,_ laughing_.

Noihas was laughing as he raped the son of Satan.

Rin struggled as best he could, desperate for some kind of release. But the much heavier man easily held him down. He felt the warmth of his own blood dribbling down his thighs, and he didn't want to think what else might be there.

_I can't do this anymore.  
>Please, I just wanna die. . .<em>

The young demon raised his head, then brought it down on the concrete floor as hard as he could.

* * *

><p>This was too easy.<p>

Something's not right about this, we could both feel it. Here is the grounds of inhumane experiments and torture conducted by the Vatican. This place hould be c_rawling_ with guards.

But there's no one here.

Was Mephisto wrong? Is this a trap? Where is everybody?

Is Rin still alive?

Questions whizzed through my mind so fast i felt as if i couldn't see. But I dispelled that one as quickly as it came. It was just too much to think about. . .

We rounded one of the many corners and were cronfronted by a mass of-

doors.

_"This isn't right. . ."  
><em>  
>Yukio wordlessly unlocked one labeled "6" with another bronze key, but I caught a glimpse of the confusion on his face. He seemed just as worried as I was.<p>

This door swung without noise, but the smell of the air was enough to make up for that. It was stale and musty, drying my throat as I breathed in. There was a strong undercurrent of blood, feces, and urine. The dark, gaping maw on the other side made it all the more frightening.  
>Truthfully, I wanted to run, and the old me would have.<br>Rin might be here, and that chance is all the resolve I need.

But it melted when we found him.

Lying on the dirty floor of a cell, a man on top of him and. . . and. . . "_Struggle! Why aren't you struggling?"_  
>I resist the urge to throw up, I want to look away.<br>I can't.  
>I'm frozen, stuck here watching this nightmare play out in front of me.<p>

_"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"_

My body moved on it's own after that. It happened as if I were outside of myself, watching the events like a third person. Drew my gun, ran inside. . . screaming, crying. . . put a bullet through his head and blew out the back of his skull. He painted the wall a nice red.

And then, I was back. On my knees beside Rin, reunited. . .

But he wasn't moving.

_"No. . . No Baby please. . ."_

I held him close to my chest, gently, afraid he might break if I hold too tight. He looked so. . . So _fragile_.

His skin used to be soft and smooth, and now he was covered in ugly bruises and infected wounds. Black, violet, green, yellow, pus.  
>His eyes were swollen and red, had he been crying?<br>That once beautiful, silken tail was dirty and scabbed and bloody. God only knows what his mind is like now.

Broken beyond repair. . .

I cry.  
>I feel guilty, I should've fought harder, come sooner, <em>anything<em>.

Yukio took him from me. I didn't resist. I don't deserve to hold him, not after what I've done, or failed to do. After everything he's done for me. . ?  
><em>"I let you down. . . Rin, I'm so sorry. . ."<em>

Yukio was saying something, but it sounded like a hum in the back of my mind.

He hit me.

"Get up! He's alive we can still save him!"


	4. Conspiracy

**A/N~ So sorry it took so long to upload and is so short. School has started so updates will be slow, but sure. Please enjoy this chapter! Warnings for this chapter: none**

* * *

><p><em>Mephisto smiled as the beautiful deception played out before him.<em>

_Those two kids, the ones closest to his favorite younger brother, ran like mice through the maze of halls in the Basilica. They never once turned from his directions, instead choosing to follow his every word. _

_Such simple-minded creatures. _

_They were suspicious, no doubt.  
>It was evident - the confusion on their faces when never confronted by a guard. Although it was quite boring watch them traverse blank hall after blank hall, it served to build the suspense and impending climax of this cruel story. <em>

_They were simple pawns to the demon, toys to be played with, then tossed aside once he lost interest. _

_The pair entered the prison sector then, following his orders to seek out cell number six hundred sixty-six. __Oh, the irony! _

_"You've really outdone yourself this time."_

_Everything was coming together perfectly, like a glove fitting snug on the hand. Although the demon hadn't accounted for Noihas's actions. But what an interesting twist it put on things. . ._

_Humans made such wonderful toys._


	5. Surrounded

_Rin is alive_

* * *

><p>Life rushed back into me as I heard those words.<p>

He's alive,  
>He's alive,<br>Thank God,  
>He's <em>alive.<em>

Yukio let me hold him.  
>He was so frail, so light. It felt like i was carrying a stack of blankets, with ribs jutting plainly from the sides.<br>He was breathing now; small, hitched breaths that sounded more like coughs than anything else. His skin felt slick and cold to the touch.

_"Poor Baby. . ."  
><em>  
>The younger twin's voice muddled through my mind. We had to leave.<br>It was imparitive we get Rin as far away from here as possible, and to someplace he could be treated.  
>Yukio led the way as we retraced our steps through the Basilica.<p>

Still no guards.

But I could hardly give it a thought, not when I'd finally been reunited with Rin.  
>He was going to be okay, all of us were going to be okay. We'd made it safely this far, nothing could stop us now. The plan had worked perfectly.<br>All thanks to Yukio.

Suddenly, we were outside. I knew from the sunlight that blinded me and the breeze on my arms.

"Oh no. . ."

_"Yukio,"_ it was his voice, but edged in fear, _"what's wrong?"_

I blinked the light out of my eyes to finally see again.

And everything inside me; hope, faith, assurance, _life_, died right then.

Hundreds of Exorcists were lined up before us, guns at the ready.

We were surrounded.

And _he_ was standing at their head, grinning like a devil, twirling that guady umbrella in his hand.


	6. Freedom

**A/N~ The final chapter my dear readers!**

**I hope you've enjoyed the ride thus far**

* * *

><p><em>The rope feels tight around my neck.<em>

_It's stretching my head up, but my body is pulling down._

_I can't breathe. . ._

* * *

><p>My arms are sore behind my back, and the cuffs are chafing my wrists. I shift them to a more comfortable position and look to my right, at Yukio. His face has no expression while his eyes are hidden by the shine on his glasses. His mouth is one firm, straight line.<p>

If he is afraid, it doesn't show.

I look to Rin at my left; he is shaking. But it looks more from cold than anything else.  
>He can barely stand.<br>I want to go to him, but the man behind me will not permit it.

Rin's eyes are clear now, clear that he is not afraid.

I must be like him. Stoic and fearless, although I'm terrified on the inside.

The doors in front of us creak open, and we are lead outside. Up wooden steps and onto a platform, facing the sea.

Strong and blue, just like their eyes.

I hear the buzz of human swarm around me, but all I really know is the pounding in my skull. Another voice rises above the rest. What is he saying? Should I listen?

Something rough and taut is suddenly around my neck.

I shift my gaze to Rin again, to find a similar rope around his throat.

He is looking at me.

He is smiling.

And the floors drop out from below us.

* * *

><p><em>AN: In case this didn't make sense, the three of them are captured and taken into custody, then publicly executed by hanging. I hope you guys enjoyed this short story and a big THANK YOU! to all who faved, reviewed, alerted, etc. this story, it served as a big inspiration to keep me going._

_I wonder, is there freedom in death?_

_Until next time~_


End file.
